Letting Go
by arQuade
Summary: 'His' red headed kappa had something else in his mind this time.Rated M to be safe.Should have rated T.My first attempt with my favorite couple.Plz R&R.


Disclaimer : I don't own them. It's all Mikekura's.

Warning : Shounen-ai. Please don't read if you are not into shounen stuff at all.

It was raining outside.  
Sanzo was quieter than usual as he sat on the windowsill watching the rain. All he could hear was the sound of the rain on the glass pane creating freaky patterns and reminding him all those memories of that horrible night. This sound was nothing but noise screaming at him,reminding him how helpless and miserable his life was.

_*__Oh my love__**  
**__help me open my heart again__**  
**__tear it open let the rain fall in__**  
**__wash this hardness underneath my skin__*_

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden creek in the door.

Gojyo entered the room. Silently closing the door behind him. They were staying in this hotel in the middle of nowhere. Hakkai managed to get separate rooms for each. Sanzo was in his room,all alone, watching the rain. And he didn't like the feel of 'Sanzo' 'alone' and 'rain' being in the same sentence. Gojyo sighed. Somewhere in his heart he knew Sanzo won't let go of what happened that dreaded night when his master died. He blamed himself for his master's death.

Gojyo crossed the length of the room and approached Sanzo from behind.

Sanzo didn't turn back from the moment Gojyo entered the room. He could feel the kappa nearing him. He was close. He could now feel his breath upon him. Gojyo said nothing. He didn't hold or touch him either. He just stood there right behind him.

_*__Oh my love__**  
**__let me hear your voice come through__**  
**__I wanna know the love inside of you__**  
**__make this dark heart believe in what is true__*_

Sanzo didn't break the silence either but Gojyo's warm breath on his nape was becoming way too much for him._'Damn!'_

He turned around. Purple eyes met ruby.

Sanzo couldn't breathe. '_Not now,Gojyo_' , he begged turning his head away from Gojyo refusing to meet that fiery gaze.

Gojyo could smell the blonde from this range. God! He smelled so good. Gojyo lowered his head and nuzzled Sanzo's hair falling on his temple with his nose and breathed in his scent. His hair. '_Damn its so soft.' _Gojyo's breath was caressing his ear. He could feel the kappa hover all over him.

Sanzo shivered.

He turned to face his lover. Gojyo's lips were almost touching his ear,which,now was replaced with his lips since he turned to look into those red orbs. A brush of lips.

Breathe! Sanzo reminded himself as he backed out a lil.

_*I know that in the dark there's a fear of letting go__**  
**__I know that in my heart that I fear what I don't know*_

Gojyo waited for a moment and then closed the gap between them and kissed him. It was more of a brush of lips at first but then he deepened it, as Sanzo kissed him back. Gojyo's hand came up and held the monk's head while he kissed him, asking him to let go of his past, to let go of the pain he held for so long.

_*and this feels like I'm letting go__**  
**__I'm letting go*_

Suddenly Gojyo pulled away. Sanzo made a noise of protest at the sudden loss of warmth. But it wasn't for long.

Gojyo waited for a sec and then hugged him pulling him into a tight embrace. His large hands snaked around Sanzo's waist as he pulled Sanzo even closer. Sanzo's head rested on his shoulder with his palms on his chest.

He pulled Sanzo away from the window and now they were standing right in the middle of the room. Sanzo was a bit startled by this action and looked up. Gojyo gave him a little nod and pulled him again in his warm embrace. They stood there like that for a while. Gojyo shifted a bit to the right. And again,now towards the left. The movement continued. Sanzo understood a moment later what was going on. Their movement was slow. They were not standing still. They were moving in a familiar pattern. Once to the back, a lil towards left and then again to the right and then to his front.

They were dancing.

Gojyo was making the movements. Sanzo was just complying. But they were dancing. Dancing to the rhythm of the rain. The sound which seemed like noise a few moments ago now felt like music.

He smiled.

Genjo Sanzo smiled in contentment as he took a deep breath between the steps, embraced by his red-headed lover.  
The pain was long gone.

...as he had let to it go.

~ owari ~

Quoted : * "Letting Go" by Matthew Perryman Jones *

A/N : I know Sanzo doesn't like the rain. But I do. So, just wanted to relate with the two best things in my world in a good way. Sanzo and the rain.. with a little help from my beloved kappa.*winks*

My first please please R&R. thank you.


End file.
